Running With Wolves
by StephanieAnneCecilia
Summary: Mia Call was just "Embry's nameless cousin" until a certain wolf imprinted on her. Now they've found themselves falling in love, and falling apart.
1. Chapter 1: Mia

_This is my Twilight FanFiction, focused on Jacob rather than Edward. Yes I know he imprints on Renesmee in Breaking Dawn, but I didn't like that (:_

_So I added in a few new characters, twisted the story a bit, and came out with this. I hope you enjoy it._

_--------_

How did I get here?

Lying in the middle of the meadow-

Bleeding to death,

Clutching a necklace and shuddering.

There had been wolves,

And a man... or two.

I... can't focus on anything.

All my thoughts lead me back to him

Maybe he was the reason I'm here.

I tell him 'I love you'.

He tells me 'I'm a werewolf'

Thats when I left.

Couldn't he just have said,

"I don't want you, let's just break up."

No; not my boyfriend- well... ex-boyfriend.

I clutch the necklace tighter; my birthday gift from him.

I bring my free hand to my neck and wince,

I pull it away and look at it,

Drenched in blood.

As is my stomach,

And my legs,

My bare, naked legs.

I can't remember what happened though.

It all happened so fast.

One minute, I was driving out of town.

The next, I'm being torn apart by wolves and men,

And raped... yes that happened too... I think.

I bring my clutched, shaking hand to my mouth and kiss the necklace softly.

I feel death approaching,

I feel myself leaving.

Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad.

Goodbye Bella,

Goodbye Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela,

Goodbye Cousin Embry- you always were my favorite.

Goodbye Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Quil, Sam and Emily.

Goodbye friends, goodbye family.

But most of all,

Goodbye Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2: Embry

"MIA!!" my cousin Embry exclaims, bursting into my room,

I set down _Blood and Chocolate_ and look up at him

"What is it Em?" I question from my bed,

"How are you?" he grins, leaning against the wall. I cock my head to the side and look at him,

"I'm good... how are you?" I question... there has to be something he's getting at.

"I'm peachy." he grins, rubbing his bare stomach,

"Would it kill you to wear a shirt every once in a while?" I huff,

"Well... it's easier for me to just wear pants," He smirks,

"Ew... why're you here Em?" I question,

"I want you to meet my friends." he grins,

"Um... I'm going to pass." I reply, picking up my book again. Embry's hand shuts it.

"Please Mi?" He questions, pouting softly,

"Why?" I groan, setting the book down a second time and standing up.

"Cause they've seen you're picture..." He answers, his eyes wandering around my room.

"And...?" I question, changing from my plaid green shorts into my light blue jeans.

"And... they think you're hot." I sigh. I'm not ready for a new boyfriend. I just broke up with Tony Fountain- I don't want Embry to be playing matchmaker.

"Fine." I reply, sliding on my black ballet flats.

Out of all my cousins, Embry has always been my favorite. He's always been there for me. He's one of my best friends- him and Bella Swan. I've known her for... as long as I can remember. I thought we would be spending more time together... but she's obsessed with Edward Cullen- the boy who doesn't look twice at _any _girl.

But he looks at her.

He looks at her like she was something to eat...

It's kinda gross.

"Mia... come on!" Embry says, tapping his fingers on the wall.

I shake my head,

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I reply, following him out of my room

This is bound to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pack

"GUYS!" Embry exclaims, running into his house like a child would run into a candy store.

I stand at the front door- awkwardly.

I've met some of Embry's friends before... Quil?

Yeah I think it was Quil.

Embry huffs and grabs me by the arm, pulling me into his house.

"Ow! Embry!" I wince, pulling my arm away,

The temperature shot up ten, twenty, thirty degrees once walking into Embry's house.

All eyes on me.

Oh sure, this isn't awkward at all.

I look up at Embry's friends.

They all look like him-

They're all tan, muscular and, of course, shirtless.

"Um... hi." I mutter, trying not to stare at their muscles,

I guess they didn't hear me.

They all look at each other, back and forth,

"Well?" Embry questions with a soft smirk on his face,

One of the taller guys huffs,

"Wasn't me."

"Me neither..." Another guy adds,

"Hah. Told you." Embry grins, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"...Jake?" the same guy who spoke the first time asks another guy.

I feel like I'm in a foreign country and everyone's speaking Russian.

And they're all talking about me.

I look up at the guy named Jake.

He's staring at me, like I'm a goddess or something.

I turn around and blink a few times,

Wait...he's staring at....me?!

Then, as I stare back at him, my eyes widen,

Everything I know doesn't make sense anymore,

Every conversation with every ex boyfriend I've ever had fades away,

Ever person in my life up to this point... everyone disappears.

It's just me...and him.

And I just met him.

Embry looks at Jake, then at me, then back at Jake,

"Oh god tell me you didn't-"

Jake looks at him with a blank look on his face,

"I-uh-whoa." he says,

Embry growls at him softly.

"We'll talk abut it later." he says, holding me closer to him,

"Mia...this is Paul, Jared, Quil, Sam, Seth and... Jacob."

My eyes follow Embry's hand as he points out his friends.

My eyes stop on Jacob, still staring at me.

He's... perfect.

I can't NOT look at him.

It would be a sin to not look at him,

God put beauty on the earth for a reason, right?

I bite my lip and half-smile,

"Of course Jacob im-"

"Paul, shut it." Embry says, unwrapping his arm from around me.

Paul grins,

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jake... I need to talk to you." Embry says, glaring at him,

"Mia can come sit by me." Paul grins, patting the seat next to him,

"Touch her, I'll kill you." Jacob says, walking out with Embry.

Whats that supposed to mean?

I don't even _know_ Jacob!

I walk over and plop down next to Paul,

He grins suggestively,

"Mia..."

I clear my throat,

"No." I cut off his thoughts and look out the window.

"What're you looking at?" Paul questions, staring out the window with me,

I shrug,

"Just....looking...holy shit...big wolf." my eyes widen and I jump off the couch,

Another wolf comes up and tackles the first wolf,

"Paul! Do something!" I exclaim, staring out the window wide-eyed.

Paul purses his lips then backs,

"I'll be right back..." he says, slipping out the back door.

A few moments of silence pass,

Quil, Seth, Jared and I sit there-

In pure, utter, silence.

Then, Embry, Paul and Jacob walk back in.

Jacob, with a newly formed scar on his arm.

I blink a few times and before I can ask him where it came from,

He speaks,

"So Mia... wanna go to a movie Saturday?"

"Uh...um...sure." I smile awkwardly,

"Great. I'll pick you up at... six?" he smiles,

"Y-yeah... six sounds good." I nod, suppressing a smile,

Jacob smiles and pulls me into a hug,

He's so warm... and his grip is enough to strangle me.

"Alright Jake, she needs to breathe." Embry says sarcastically,

Pulling me away from Jacob.

Jacob purses his lips and looks at me,

"I'll see you Saturday."


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob

The next few days were pure hell.

I never thought I'd be so anxious to see someone,

Let alone a complete stranger.

He was all I could think about;

During school, at home, while with Bella.

Anything I did reminded me of him,

I could be doing chores and instead of focusing on the task,

I was focused on what he might be doing.

If I was in the shower, I'd forget I already washed my hair because I was so caught up in him.

But, Jacob wasn't like other guys,

He walks around shirtless,

He's built like unlike any other.

And he heals remarkably fast.

But the weird thing,

He cares about ME.

Me, Mia Call; the girl guys use.

Not for sex no, but to show they can get a girl and break a heart just as easily as every other guy can.

Jacob's just...different I guess.

But I like different.

So this might be okay.

The doorbell rings;

Interrupting my thoughts and literally throwing me off the couch, pulling the door open in one swift motion,

"Hey!" I smile, looking up at the face of perfection,

"Hey Mia." Jacob smiles, kissing my forehead lightly,

I blush softly,

"H-how're you?" I smile,

"I'm...great." He smiles, looking down at me,

I blush a little more.

"So... instead of a movie... do you wanna just hang out at the beach?"

"Yes!" I say, sounding a little too enthusiastic, "I mean..um...sure."

Embry has always raved about the La Push beaches,

And, despite how pathetic this sounds, I've never seen one.

So being able to go there, with Jacob;

This boy I've been fantasizing about for the past few days,

It was a dream come true.

I glance up at Jacob,

Hands deep in pockets,

Staring off at the road ahead,

Well if he's not going to start a conversation,

I will.

"So... you have a girlfriend?" I question, sounding more like a two year old then a seventeen year old.

Jacob's eyes snap to mine,

"No!" He snaps,

"O-oh... sorry for asking." Great going Mia, you fell too hard once again.

Jacob laughs a little,

"No... I'm single."

I nod a little and look out at the upcoming beach,

"...It's beautiful." I say, glancing from the beach, to his abs.

"Yeah..." he says, sitting on a rock and motioning for me to sit down next to him.

He's hard to read.

Usually, guys are easy-to-read open books,

I only wish I was able to understand him.

"Mia... what would you do if...I told you something that...would change your life forever... but maybe in a good way..." Jacob questions, mumbling softly after,

I look at him warily from the corner of my eyes,

"Mind explaining that?" I question, glancing up at him,

He shakes his head,

"Never mind... pretend I never said it." I look at him confusedly.

"Well...the only things that could change my life forever... but in a good way... falling in love....getting pregnant, or dying. Anything else would just... change it momentarily." I shake my head, "Are you pregnant, in love, or dying?" i grin a little,

He suppresses a grin and laughs.

"Well you sort of got it right." he implies,

"So...you're pregnant?" I tease, poking his sold stomach,

Internally squealing like a little school girl.

He catches my wrist and two my absolute shock, pulled me to him and kissed me.

I gasped, but did not pull away, as I would have with Tony, Paul, or any other guy for that matter.

In fact, it was as if I COULDN'T pull away.

Everything about him held me to him,

This is...something beyond human.

He eventually broke the kiss and the burning intensity in his eyes told me everything.

He sure as hell wasn't pregnant or dying.


	5. Chapter 5: Bella

"Bella you don't understand...it was like...melting in his arms...everything just fell into place. It was....oh my GOD!" I exclaim, collapsing back on Bella's bed.

The kiss-

The only kiss that I've ever thought about the day after,

Two days, three days, a week after it happened!

I can't focus on anything when I'm not around him.

My world is incomplete without Jacob.

I'm addicted to him... and it's only been a week.

"I know how you feel," she smiles, twirling a piece of her chocolate brown hair around her finger, "I feel that way every time Edward and I are together..." she smiles, trailing off a little bit.

"....but he's left you before." I say, staring a the lines in the palm of my hand,

"But he's back... and he's not going anywhere." she says with a firm tone in her voice, staring out the window. Then her eyes divert back to me and she grins, "I think this guy loves you Mia."

I look at her, dumbstruck,

"N-no...I just met him..." I shake my head, "Jacob and I are different than you and Edward...besides, you don't even KNOW Jacob!" I laugh, playing with the zipper on my sweater.

"...Jacob...Black?" she questions, raising an eyebrow,

I sit up and look at her,

"Yeah... do you know him?" I blink a few times,

"Uh... we used to make mud pies together..." She laughs a little, "Jacob Black? You're going out with Jacob Black?"

"Yes, Bella! Jacob Black!"

Just saying his name was enough to make me swoon,

I stare down at my socks, swinging my legs back and forth,

"Does he ever mention me?" I question, trying not to smile a little,

She rolls her eyes and laughs a little,

"I haven't seen him in a while...but next time he's here I'll ask him about you."

I smile and wrap my arms around her lanky body.

"You're amazing Bells." I smile,

She hugs me back,

"Well... I try." she grins a little.

I roll my eyes and peek out her window,

"Edward's here... I guess that's my cue to leave."

"You don't have to..." she says half-heartedly,

"You're a god-awful liar Bells." I laugh, pushing her out of her room.

"Call me later, okay?" she laughs, walking down the stairs and to her front door.

"Yeah, yeah. I will." I grin pulling the door open and looking up at Edward Cullen.

I smile to myself-

I don't even like Edward Cullen anymore.

I have my _own_ Edward Cullen.

His name is Jacob Black.

I nod softly and brush past him,

Just enough for my knuckles to brush against his,

Sending chills up my spine and goosebumps up my arms.

I shake my head and climb into my car,

Staring back into Bella's house, I swear Edward Cullen is glaring at me.

But... not at me.

At something about me.

I don't know what it is.

But I don't like it.


	6. Chapter 6: Tony

School is horrible.

Obviously, it's school.

But I've become so... addicted to Jacob,

That without him, I feel empty.

I need him.

I... love him.

Wow that sounds pathetic.

I shake my head and take my usual spot at lunch,

next to Mike and across from Bella.

"You okay Mia?" Bella questions, poking at her salad,

"Huh? Me? Peachy..." I half-smile at the way I sound like Jacob.

"So... where have you been lately?" Jessica asks with a soft smirk on her crimson lips,

"Huh?" I question, looking over at her,

"I called your house a few nights ago, and the night after that, and last night, and your dad kept saying you were up in La Push. Why have you been up there?" she questions in her usual sarcastically annoying tone,

"...there's a guy." I smile,

A guy by the name of Jacob Black.

"A guy?" Jessica questions, arching her eyebrow and looking at me,

"Yeah...Jacob... I guess we're...uh...together." I suppress a smile and stare at the greasy slice of pizza sitting in front of me.

"You got a new boyfriend already?" A deep voice interrupts my mini-day dream.

I spin around and look up at the 6'2 body of Tony Fountain.

"Oh... Tony...hey." I say, turning back towards the table,

"Mia... lets talk." Tony says, grabbing my arm and pulling me up with him as if it was nothing.

"Ow! Tony let go!" I exclaim, trying to pull away,

He's just as warm as the Quilete's.

And he's just as strong.

Something about this worries me.

Tony lets go of my arm and looks down at me sternly,

"You have a new boyfriend already?" he questions, holding me by the soldiers and pushing me against the lockers.

"Ow... yeah... I do..." I reply, trying to pull away,

"What's his name?" he questions, angrier than he was when I broke up with him,

"I don't have to tell you!" I exclaim, louder than I thought it would be.

Tony tightens his grip on me and pulls me off the locker a little.

I groan softly,

"What's....his.... name?" Tony asks, sternly,

"J-Jacob Black..." I stutter,

Tony slams me against the locker, digging the lock into my arm and snapping a bone,

"OW!" I exclaim, sliding down to the floor, clutching my bleeding, broken arm.

Tony grins and walks off.

I look at my arm then back at him as he walks away.

Well great.

Tony Fountain broke my arm,

Im lying alone in the middle of the hallway.

I"m pretty sure my blood is on Edward Cullen's locker.

And, when I said Jake's name...

Tony's eyes flashed blood red.

Something deep inside me tells me that I shouldn't have said Jacob's name.


	7. Chapter 7: Obsession

"Mia what the hell happened to you?" Embry questions, jumping off the couch and landing in front of me in one swift motion.

"Tony Fountain happened..." I mutter, kicking off my shoes and dropping my backpack to the floor.

Thanks to Tony, I have fourteen stitches in my arm,

And I'm in a sling; my arm's broken in two places.

Embry narrows his eyes when I say Tony's name,

"That guy you went out with?" he questions, walking over to the phone,

"Yeah... that asshole I went out with." I huff, plopping down angrily on the couch.

"I'm calling the pack... don't go anywhere." It's weird how Embry refers to his friends as 'the pack'. I don't question it though.

To each his own.

I sigh, sitting on the couch and running my hand along the thin line of stitches.

"Mia come on." Embry says, tossing me a coat and walking out the front door.

I drape the coat on over my shoulders and follow after him,

"Where're we going?" I ask, trying to keep up with his long strides,

"Up to La Push... the guys wanna see what happened to you." The guys...

That means Jacob.

And that's perfectly fine with me.

Embry and I are friends,

We're cousins yes,

But we're friends too.

Best friends I'd say.

He's always been there for me,

Unlike Bella, who frequently ditches me for Edward Cullen.

Embry pulls up in front of Jacob's house and jumps out of the car,

I blink a few times then stumble out after him, being sure to keep my injured arm safe.

I walk to the front door and pull it open,

Jacob, Embry, Paul and another man are deep in conversation when I walk in.

Jacob turns around and his eyes immediatly find mine.

Effectively calming me down and bringing a smile to my face.

"Mia... what happened to you?" Jacob looks at me concernedly, lightly wrapping his arms around me.

Holding me against his rock-solid warm chest,

I breathe out shakily then look up at him,

He's so perfect,

I don't deserve him at all.

I kiss his bottom lip softly,

Lightly pulling it down, letting it bounce back up into place.

He grins, enjoying the tease, tilts my head a little further up, and kisses me a little harder.

"How about football this season? We've got a good team..." Jacob's dad, Billy, exclaims, wheeling himself out of his bedroom.

Jacob rolls his eyes,

"Nice introduction dad..."

"Anytime kid." Billy grins, wheeling himself around the house.

"Alright you two, lets get down to business." the man says, pulling Jacob away from me.

I pout childishly and sit down on the couch, next to Jacob.

"How'd this happen Mia?" the same man asks,

"Um... who're you?" I question, bitting my bottom lip softly as Jacob wraps his arm around me,

"Sam...now please, tell me how this happened." Sam purses his lips and crosses his legs.

All the guys look uncomfortable as I tell them _how_ Tony broke my arm.

They turn green when I tell them that my blood was on Edward Cullen's locker.

"Then... he just left me to...sit there...and bleed...with a broken arm..." I scratch my head and look around at all the uncomfortable faces.

"Mia, let's get you home." Embry says, standing up.

I look at him confusedly then stand up,

"I'll call you later Mi." Jacob smiles, standing up and kissing my forehead softly.

"Alright Jake..." I smile...following Embry out of the house.

Embry and I ride in silence once again,

And, once at home, I trudge up to my room,

My empty, lonely room.

I cross the room and stand by the window, staring out at the perpetually falling rain longingly, wishing I could return to my Jacob.

In the middle of the storm though, something catches my eye.

Emerging from the thick over growth of woods just a few yards from my house, a gigantic-wolf-looking-creature runs out of the woods and up to my house in three easy strides.

I want to fling myself away from the window, screaming bloody murder, but I can't seem to take my eyes off the rusty brown canine.

In that instant of pure fear and anxiety, the creature looks up directly towards my window and meets my fearful stare with intelligent sparkling eyes.

Familiar, chocolate brown eyes.

I gasp, then stumble back a few steps, holding my arm and tripping over myself, startled at the resemblance of those deep... blissful eyes.

Something in Forks wasn't quite right.


	8. Chapter 8: Joseph

Dragging myself out of bed Sunday morning was near impossible.

The face of the giant dog has haunted my dreams for the past two nights.

I imagine it running up to my window,

And I'd jump out, to be with the wolf-creature.

And then, the wolf would change into Jacob.

Maybe it was something I ate.

Embry wasn't the best chef.

I swing my legs out of bed and scratch my head with my good arm,

Sleeping was hell.

I was forced to sleep on my back all night.

Not allowed to roll over because Dr. Cullen said I could pull the stitches out.

Great.

Today is bound to be just wonderful.

I trudge downstairs to the scent of burnt pancakes fills my nose.

Embry's cooking.

I sigh and push the door to the kitchen open.

"Hey babe." Jacob grins, sitting at my kitchen table,

I blink a few times,

"Well that's different..." I say, scratching my head,

"He wanted to make sure you were okay." Embry rolls his eyes, pulling the remainder of a burnt pancake off the griddle.

"That smells lovely Em..." I roll my eyes, walking over to sit by Jacob.

He makes everything brighter,

He's my own personal sun.

Bringing light to my day and cheering me up,

Unlike any other object can.

Jacob kisses me softly,

Lightly pressing his lips against mine.

I smile and then look up at him.

That sparkle in his eyes shocks me.

The same sparkle the canine-creature had.

"Y-you're eyes..." I stutter, staring at him,

"What about my eyes?" he questions, looking at me curiously,

"N-nothing..." I stutter, shaking my head.

I'm going insane, that's all.

I hear the front door slam open.

I shoot up, holding my arm and staring at the kitchen door,

Waiting for the intruder to show his face.

"Ah, what's that smell?" The familiar voice of my older brother Joe exclaims, throwing his suitcases on the floor.

"Joe?" Embry and I question in unison.

Joe peeks into the kitchen and grins,

"Embry... little Mi." Joe grins, eyes scanning the room and ending on Jacob, "Who's this?" Joe questions, raising his eyebrow,

"This is Jacob... he's my b-"

"Friend." Jacob interrupts,

I look at him, shocked and hurt,

He nods nonchalantly,

Wordlessly telling me that he'll explain it later.

"Jacob..." Joe nods, glaring at him,

"Joe." Jacob replies.

The two glare at each other for a good minute before I break the silence,

"Alright Jake let's go!" I exclaim, grabbing his arm and pulling him up and out of the room.

"Mia." Jacob chuckles, letting me pull him around,

"Why'd you say we're just friends?" I question, biting my bottom lip softly,

He scratches his head and sighs,

"It's... a long story Mi..."

"I have time." I grin, resting my good hand on his bare abs,

He smiles and kisses me softly,

"I'll tell you eventually.... but not yet... in time..." he trails off a little, resting his hand on mine,

I sigh,

"Alright Jake... whatever you say." I'd rather just agree with him,

Jacob grins and kisses me again, I wrap my good arm around his neck and smile,

Then he tenses up.

"Jake what's wrong?" I question, looking up at him,

"Nothing babe... I just... have to go take care of something..." He says, pulling away from me and kissing my forehead softly.

Embry's out of the kitchen in a flash and then, with a soft smile on Jacob's lips, they're out of the house.

I sigh and trudge upstairs,

Back to my room,

Back to my window,

Back to where I had seen that wolf-like-creature.

There it was again.

With another wolf...

And Emmett Cullen...

Something is defiantly, not right.


	9. Chapter 9: The Gift

Today, is my birthday.

The most dreaded day of the year,

Another year older, another year closer to death.

And, of course, a party.

A casual one yes,

Jacob's pack, Embry, Bella, Joe and myself.

And that's just fine with me.

They all came, and went.

Joe, passed out upstairs on his bed,

Embry asleep on the couch,

And me, saying goodbye to Jacob.

"WHy don't...we go to the beach?" he questions with a soft smile on his lips,

"Why Jake? It's late!" I laugh,

"I have something else to give you!" he smiles, running his hand through his hair,

I laugh,

"Fine, fine...to the beach." I smile, lacing my fingers with his,

Keeping up with his long strides is hard,

It takes two of my strides to keep up with one of his,

But as long as I'm with him, it doesn't matter.

Jacob smiles and plops down on a rock,

I laugh and sit down next to him, staring out at the vast horizon,

"It's nice out here huh?" he smiles, looking over at me,

"Yeah... I love it out here..." I smile, turning back to him.

"Yeah..." He smiles, digging into his pocket, "Here it is..." He says, pulling a small box out of his pocket and resting it in the palm of my hand,

"Jake... you didn't have to get me _anything_." I smile, slowly unwrapping the box,

"I know... but I wanted to." he smiles.

I roll my eyes and pull off the wrapping paper,

A small white box,

Just what I've always wanted.

I laugh softly and pull the box open,

"What do you think?" he smiles brightly.

"Jacob... it's...beautiful." I smile, pulling a necklace out of the box, with a small wolf charm on it.

"I made that..." he grins, resting his head on my shoulder and pointing at the charm,

"Jake... it's...perfect..." I smile, hooking on the necklace on around my neck,

"It looks nice on you Mi..." Jacob smiles, kissing me softly,

"Thank you Jacob..." I smile, holding the charm between my index finger and thumb,

"Something on your mind?" he questions, lacing his fingers with mine again,

"This...dream..." I say, biting my bottom lip softly,

"What dream?" he asks, tilting his head to the side,

"Well... I'd be in the meadow... with this giant rusty-brown-wolf. Then...as I was about to turn around and run away... the wolf would...change into you..." I look at him worriedly,

He purses his lips and tenses a little then grins playfully,

"So... you've been dreaming that... I'm a wolf?" he chuckles softly,

"Yeah... I know... it's stupid..." I roll my eyes and stare off at the water,

"What do you think brought these dreams on?" he asks with a slightly more serious tone in his voice,

I purse my lips and breathe out,

"Well... there's this huge wolf...that comes out of the meadow every night and stares up at my window...and I swear to God it was following Embry and I home from La Push last night." I shake my head, "I'm just...worried I guess..."

He mutters something under his breath then looks at me,

"Mia...babe... you may just be...paranoid. Or maybe it's a stray dog or something....or..." He looks away and bites his bottom lip.

I tilt his head up towards me and kiss him softly,

"Jacob..." I breathe out, now would be the time to tell him.

I love you, I need you, i _want_ you.

"Jake... you're keeping something from me...tell me...please...I-I love you..."

His eyes widen and his jaw drops,

"Y-you love me?" he smiles brightly and kisses me again a little harder, "And... well... If i tell you....you have to promise to hear me out... okay?" he questions,

I smile softly and nod,

He breathes in,

"Mia... do you believe in werewolves?"


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

I look at him curiously,

"No...I don't..."

Werewolves? Sure, werewolves exist.

And my name's Darth Vader.

Jacob looks at the lines in his hands and chuckles nervously,

"Well... maybe you should try to."

I look at him, a little hurt, a little worried,

"Jake... what are you getting at?"

"Mia..." he breathes out, as if trying to get to something but unable to spit it out, "the wolf you saw outside your house...was me. I can...this is going to sound strange...but... I'm a...werewolf."

What? Is he really making up a LIE instead of breaking up with me?

Jacob raises his eyebrow and looks at me,

"Mia... I know it's hard to accept...but... we do exist... I didn't believe the legends either...but...they're all true..." he takes my hands in his, "you have to believe me."

I pull away,

"Jacob, if you're going to break up with me be a man about it! Don't make up some 'im a werewolf _crap_!"

His jaw drops,

"You think I'm breaking up with you?" he reaches for my arm, lightly brushing his fingers against it, "Mia, I am trying to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but you'll have to believe me. I could prove it to you, just give me the chance!"

I pull away from him, trying to escape him,

"Let go of me Jacob! Werewolves don't _EXIST!_" I exclaim, then sighing, "I thought you were different... I thought we were going to make it..." I turn around again and start walking.

I love him.

He doesn't want me.

It'd be a lot easier if he had just said "I don't want you, Mia"

Instead of making up some lie about him being a _werewolf_

Werewolves don't exist.

Jacob follows after me,

"Mia, Mia, Mia.. please believe me...don't leave...I need you."

I turn around and glare at him,

"Stay...away from me Jacob." I turn around again and walk off, crying.

How could someone I love, so much,

Hurt me, so badly?

Jacob runs after me,

"Mia, Mia, Mia.... don't do this.. I love you...You just have to trust me- ask Embry if you don't believe me!"

So now he brings my cousin into this?

Embry has nothing to DO with this!

I turn around again, furious this time,

"Werewolves... don't...exist Jacob! You're being stupid, and mental... and you're no better than Tony Fountain!" I exclaim, shaking my head shortly after the insult, "Don't call me again, don't ask Embry about me.. don't even THINK about me. It's OVER!" I exclaim, running back towards my house,

Jacob stumbles after me,

"Mia, Mia, Mia, Mia, Mia! Please... no, don't do this..." he says, slowly becoming less and less audible.

"Leave...me...ALONE!" I exclaim, slamming the door in his face and running up to my room.

I thought he was different.

I' thought we'd make it.

I thought he loved me.

I loved him...

I love him.

Now all I have is this stupid necklace...

And my memories.

And if that's all I have, I might as well run.

Leaving Mia Call and everything she's done behind.

Staring a new life far away.

Forgetting everyone and everything;

Especially Jacob Black.


End file.
